Industrial automation can use process devices to automate processes on a process line. Engineers expend great efforts to decrease downtime of the process lines, often as a result of equipment maintenance and replacement of these process devices. These efforts are meant to save time and money, as relates to both labor and on reduced productivity that may result when the process line becomes inactive or inoperable due to maintenance necessary to remove and replace process devices from the process line.